


3 am

by perdiccas



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Community: elle_luke, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-22
Updated: 2009-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdiccas/pseuds/perdiccas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She finds him in the park, but she isn't who Luke thinks she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 am

**Author's Note:**

> _First Place in the 3rd Drabble Challenge @ elle_luke_

At three am, the park is quiet. Luke sits on the swings, the old chains creaking eerily as he rocks gently back and forth, his heels never quite leaving the ground. He's tired and he's cold and though he'd never say it aloud, he wants to go home. He touches his swollen lip, fingering it where it has split and he aches, deep inside, when he remembers that she threw _him_ out, took that bastard's side.

It's just like Dad all over again.

Luke can't take that, won't take that, not when he has this new _thing_ burning at his core, pulsing and thrumming and threatening to spill whenever he gets mad.

He hears the stomp of high heels approaching, looks up and sees a girl, blonde and pretty, lips too red. Luke wonders why she's here and not at the south corner where the other hookers are. She flicks her hair back from her shoulders, peers into the darkness and he thinks that she looks tired. He guesses even the prettiest hookers need a break once in a while.

"Hi," he says. Her face lights up and Luke scowls, figures he was wrong. Maybe she's only looking for another john after all.

"I'm looking for a good time," he says, hauling himself up by the chains, standing on the swing and swaying in the air, "but I can't afford it. So don't bother with the sales pitch."

She cocks a hip and cocks her head. "Luke?"

"Yeah…?" He holds the chains tighter, paint flaking off under his blunt nails. "Do I know you?"

"No," she says. "I'm Elle."

And then there's a bright arc of blue, and it's blinding him, shocking him where zaps against his fingers, fizzing through the chain and through his body. He tumbles backwards, landing with a _oof_ and the air knocked from him on the sand around the swings.

"How--?" Luke stammers as he scrabbles backwards, dew-damp sand clumping between his fingers.

She kneels on the swing, rocks towards him and he holds up his hand to blast her but there's nothing. A dark man steps from the shadows.

"Don't worry," she purrs. "He's just doing his thing so you don't do something stupid with your thing."

He stares at Luke completely silent, face impassive even as Elle leans forward, her ass wriggling in the air as she holds out her hand to Luke. "Come on," she says, "and I'll show you what a good time really is."


End file.
